O grande assalto
by lady-valium
Summary: Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Miroku e o restante do grupo envolvidos no maior assalto do Japão moderno. Muitos acontecimentos, romances, brigas e traições acontecerão antes do grande golpe. SessRin, InuKagKik, MirSan. Hentai? Bem possível...
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem, e sim a Rumiki Takahashi. Eu não ganho nada com a fic, e vocês não perdem nada lendo, ok?**

**Sinopse: Sesshie, Inu, Miroku e o resto da turma estão envolvidos no maior assalto de toda a história do Japão moderno. Muita confusão e romance antes do grande golpe. Leiam... **

_**O começo do plano**_

O Porsche cinza foi estacionado na frente do banco com a destreza de um piloto de corrida. Os vidros fechados, encobertos pelo insulfilm, não deixavam os curiosos visualizarem o proprietário dentro dele. Logo a porta do motorista se abriu, e de dentro dele saiu um homem, alto, de cabelos prateados que brilhavam com o sol do meio-dia, trajando um elegantíssimo terno cinza escuro, junto a uma gravata totalmente negra. O rosto de traços perfeitos era ornamentado com óculos escuros, tornando obrigatório o virar de pescoços do publico feminino que por ali passava. Fechou o carro, e munido de uma pasta executiva, encaminhou-se para o interior do estabelecimento.

Passou pelas filas enormes, onde se ouvia alguns clientes reclamando da demora do atendimento, e foi falar diretamente com um dos seguranças.

- Gostaria de falar com o gerente, quem é? – perguntou ao segurança que suava em demasia preso em seu uniforme ridículo.

- É Kagome Higurashi – disse o segurança apontando – Aquela ali com a roupa vermelha.

Retirou os óculos para enxergar melhor a pessoa que lhe era mostrada. Agradeceu ao guarda e se dirigiu até a mesa onde a tal mulher conversava nada feliz ao telefone.

- Não é possível fazer essa transação – disse ela ao aparelho – O sr é incapaz de entender o que digo? – tapou o bocal do fone e fez um sinal para que o rapaz se sentasse – Espere um minutinho, eu já falarei com o senhor.

Ele se sentou, e aproveitou o momento para olhar por todo o branco. Era amplo, com diversos caixas, uns quinze mais ou menos, mas com apenas cinco abertos aos clientes. olhou para o teto, forrado com placas de gesso, com câmeras colocadas nada sutilmente nos cantos. Os seguranças eram dois homens acima do peso, armados apenas com revolveres 38, tão obsoletos quanto os ventiladores que pendiam do teto fazendo um barulho irritante.

"E pensar que esse é o banco mais rico de toda Tókio..." pensou ele procurando mais algum detalhe do local.

Os olhos se fixaram no fundo da sala, onde provavelmente ficava o cofre. Uma porta simples separava a área comum da área reservada aos clientes com mais aquisições, e que necessitavam do cofre para guardar suas jóias ou outras coisas valiosas.

"Há um _Monet_ aí dentro..." lembrou-se do quadro valioso que um colecionador guardava naquele banco "Eu já tenho uma parede especial para colocá-lo...".

- Em que posso ajudá-lo?- uma voz interrompeu seus pensamentos.

Olhou para a gerente que lhe sorria amigavelmente, já livre do telefone.

- O que disse? – perguntou ele.

- Perguntei em que posso ajudá-lo – repetiu a amável mulher de cabelos negros compridos, e olhos negros amendoados.

- Ah, claro! – disse ele sorrindo – Meu nome é Sesshoumaru Nakami. Eu sou um empresário novato no ramo da informática. E gostaria de abrir uma conta nesse banco.

- O Banco Tókio Commerce fica honrado de sua escolha – disse a mulher – Meu nome é Kagome...

- Higurashi! – completou Sesshoumaru – O segurança já havia me dito.

- Ótimo – disse ela – Então, já tem em mente o tipo de conta que abrirá, Sr Nakami?

- Bom, gostaria que me mostrasse as aplicações disponíveis, e outras coisas – disse ele - Será que a sra...

- Srta – corrigiu ela.

- Srta, desculpe – disse ele – A srta poderia dispensar algum tempo me explicando, e me mostrando também as instalações do banco, já que eu pretendo guardar uma jóia de família no cofre.

- Com certeza. E o sr pode trazer essa jóia quando quiser, o nosso cofre está a disposição.

Ele sorriu, enquanto Kagome se levantava, ajeitando o tailleur vermelho e pegando alguns crachás dentro de uma gaveta previamente trancada.

- Venha, eu vou mostrar o lugar para o senhor.

Eles começaram pela área VIP. Kagome levou-o para conhecer os gerentes de atendimento exclusivo aos clientes mais ricos. Apresentou cada um dos quatro gerentes, dizendo que assim que abrisse uma conta Premier naquele banco, teria o direito a ser atendido diretamente por eles, então era bom se acostumar com os nomes. Foi até uma outra sala, onde uma jovem trajando uniforme lhe ofereceu um café, o que ele recusou, apesar de adorar a bebida.

- Agora que já conheceu alguns funcionários, vou levá-lo ao cofre, que acredito que é a parte de seu maior interesse – disse Kagome sorrindo.

- Com certeza... – disse ele sério – "E você nem imagina o quanto...".

Seguiram por um corredor estreito, ricamente decorado com pinturas belíssimas, mas aparentemente sem nenhum valor monetário. Passaram por uma porta entreaberta, e Sesshoumaru olhou para dentro dela, sempre em busca de detalhes que pudessem ser úteis. Encontrou apenas uma jovem sentada numa cadeira no canto, se abanando com um leque. Foi uma visão rápida, mas ele pôde notar que ela não estava bem. Parou poucos passos à frente, e o cessar do barulho de seus sapatos caros fez Kagome virar-se.

- Algum problema? – perguntou ela.

- Creio que vi uma jovem passando mal... – disse ele dando meia volta e aproximando-se da sala onde acabara de ver a moça.

Abriu um pouco mais a porta, e colocou a cabeça para dentro.

- A srta está bem? – perguntou ele.

A jovem ergueu um pouco a cabeça, depois a balançou negativamente.

- Não... – respondeu com uma voz quase infantil – Esse calor...

Sesshoumaru entrou na sala, seguido por Kagome.

- Me dê sua mão – disse ele à jovem que estendeu a mão esquerda, enquanto a outra insistia com o leque.

- Rin, o que você tem? – perguntou Kagome preocupada.

Sesshoumaru segurou a mão dela por alguns segundos, sentindo o quanto ela estava gelada.

- Minha cabeça dói... meu estomago dói... – respondeu Rin – Parece que tudo está doendo...

- Pressão baixa – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Como sabe? – disse Kagome surpresa com a certeza do rapaz.

- Eu sou médico... – disse causando ainda mais espanto – Melhor dizendo... eu era médico. Antes de largar tudo e investir na área de informática.

- Oh! – fez Kagome – Entendi. Rin, eu vou buscar um pouco de água para você, está bem?

Kagome saiu da sala, deixando apenas os dois sozinhos. Sesshoumaru olhou para a jovem, pálida, e sorriu.

- Parece que seu nome é Rin – disse ele.

- Sim, Rin Tomiyo – respondeu ela forçando um sorriso – Sinto muito ter que atrapalhá-lo.

- Não atrapalhou em nada – disse ele passando os olhos em volta da sala e vendo que era apenas uma sala de descanso – Diga, Rin, você trabalha aqui há muito tempo?

- Dois meses... respondeu ela passando a mão pela testa e limpando o suor frio – Estou na experiência, e para minha sorte, passo mal...

- Isso acontece. Ainda mais com esse calor todo de junho... – disse ele pegando o leque da mão dela e passando a abaná-la.

- Mas tinha que acontecer justamente na frente da gerente que me examina? – sorriu Rin – Tanta gente nesse banco.

- Acredito que a srta Kagome não usará esse incidente como motivo para julgar mal seu trabalho.

- Oh, eu aqui conversando sobre a srta Kagome com você, e nem sei se é amigo dela... – disse Rin envergonhada – Perdoe minha indiscrição.

- Não sou amigo dela – disse Sesshoumaru – Sou cliente do banco. Estava conhecendo as instalações. Aliás, eu me chamo Sesshoumaru Nakami...

Rin baixou a cabeça cumprimentando-o, depois encostou a cabeça na parede atrás de si.

- Isso logo passará – disse ele – Não se preocupe. Coma alguma coisa salgada e beba bastante água.

Kagome retornou trazendo uma garrafa de água e entregou na mão de Rin.

- Rin, eu pedi para a enfermeira vir, e ela já está a caminho – disse Kagome – Agora, eu tenho que levar o Sr Sesshoumaru para ver o cofre, será que podemos deixá-la sozinha um pouco?

- Claro – disse Rin – Eu estou me sentindo melhor já. Podem ir, e desculpem ter atrapalhado vocês...

- Não se preocupe – disse Kagome indo para a porta - Depois eu volto para ver como você está...

- Tchau, srta Rin – despediu-se Sesshoumaru – E não se esqueça de comer algo.

- Obrigada – disse a jovem sorrindo – O sr me ajudou muito.

Sesshoumaru deixou a sala, juntando-se a Kagome que o esperava do lado de fora.

- Vamos continuar? – perguntou ela sorrindo.

- Sim – respondeu Sesshoumaru – Essa jovem, Rin, ela faz o que aqui no banco?

- Ela é uma das novas caixas – respondeu Kagome – Está em experiência, mas creio que será efetivada. Ela é bastante competente.

- Mas é jovem, não? – perguntou ele, curioso.

- Vinte anos... – disse Kagome – Parece mais nova, mas já atingiu a casa dos vinte... Vamos?

* * *

Inuyasha batia o pé no chão impaciente. Já estava há duas horas parado do lado de fora do prédio onde o irmão morava, impedido de entrar pelo porteiro nada educado. Encostou-se por fim na Blazer preta encostada no meio-fio, resmungando baixo.

- Vai acabar sofrendo um ataque do coração... – disse Miroku, que assistia ao amigo de dentro do carro – Muito nervosismo não faz bem à saúde.

- Cale-se, Miroku – esbravejou Inuyasha – E não sei como você consegue ficar dentro do carro num calor desses...

- Ar condicionado, meu caro – disse Miroku rindo – É bem melhor do que torrar diretamente no sol.

- Porra! – xingou o rapaz de cabelos prateados que chegavam aos ombros – E onde o Sesshoumaru se meteu?

- Ele pediu para nós chegarmos aqui às 13:00 hrs, Inuyasha – lembrou Miroku – Ainda são 12:15.

- Eu não tenho tempo a perder. Quero saber o que ele arranjou dessa vez. Meu dinheiro já está no fim...

- Você gasta tudo com as sandices da Kikyou – disse Miroku deixando o carro – Se ela te pedir para comprar um tapete de pele de gorila você abre a carteira. Não é a toa que não tem mais nada.

- Você conhece a Kikyou – disse Inuyasha – Se eu não faço isso, ela fica enchendo o saco.

- Por que você não se separa dela logo? Vocês não se amam mais...

- Cale a boca, Miroku – disse o amigo – Cuide de sua vida, está bem?

- Está bem... – disse Miroku avistando o carro de Sesshoumaru dobrar a esquina – Veja, seu irmão está chegando.

Sesshoumaru parou o Porsche na entrada da garagem do prédio. Abaixou o vidro e olhou com indiferença para o irmão.

- Me lembro de ter dito 13:00 hrs – disse ele – O que estão fazendo aqui esse horário?

- O Inuyasha é quem me arrastou para cá – disse Miroku – Eu disse que você não ia gostar...

- E então, Sesshoumaru? – interrompeu Inuyasha – O que é dessa vez?

- Por que estão aqui fora? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Esse bosta que atende pelo nome de porteiro impediu a gente de entrar – disse Inuyasha virando-se para a guarita da recepção – ESCUTOU DO QUE EU TE CHAMEI? TE CHAMEI DE BOSTA!

- Quanta sutileza... – disse Sesshoumaru sarcástico – Acredito que o sindico que mora no 18° andar não escutou...

- Dane-se! – disse Inuyasha.

- Entrem no carro – ordenou Sesshoumaru fechando o vidro e quase prendendo a mão de Miroku que estava pousada sobre ele.

Entraram no prédio, e subiram pelo elevador até o 15º andar, onde ficava o apartamento de Sesshoumaru. Ele abriu a porta da residência, de 130 metros quadrados, decorados apenas com móveis brancos, sobre um piso de madeira clara fosca.

- Parece que terei que almoçar na companhia de vocês – reclamou Sesshoumaru jogando a pasta sobre o sofá de couro e se dirigindo para a cozinha – Espero que não reclamem da comida.

- Depende – riu Miroku – Se for você quem vai cozinhar.

- Não – respondeu Sesshoumaru – Eu vou pedir comida chinesa.

- Para mim, está ótimo – disse Inuyasha se sentando relaxadamente numa poltrona junto da janela – Adoro essa vista...

Sesshoumaru pegou o telefone, e discou para o lugar onde pedia comida habitualmente. Fez o pedido e desligou, anotando num cheque o valor da refeição.

- Vamos dividir – disse Inuyasha pegando a carteira do bolso e recebendo uma olhada feia do irmão.

- Guarde seu dinheiro para aquela vadia a quem chama de esposa, Inuyasha – disse ele sério – Não quero que ela depois venha reclamar para mim que você está falido.

- Vadia? – irritou-se Inuyasha – Também não precisa falar assim da Kikyou, Sesshoumaru.

- Me dê outro sinônimo e eu o usarei – disse o irmão mais velho – Enquanto não o achar, eu continuarei me referindo a ela como vadia.

- Opa! – disse Miroku – Sem estresse hoje, meninos. Estamos aqui para conversarmos sobre algo sério, e não para brigar.

- Por mim... – disse Sesshoumaru se sentando no sofá.

Inuyasha só resmungou baixo e voltou a olhar a paisagem. Miroku aproveitou para olhar algumas fotos de mulheres que Sesshoumaru mantinha em cima de um aparador atrás do sofá.

- Você só tem amigas gatas, hein Sesshoumaru? – disse ele – Olha essa aqui, é cada uma melhor que a outra...

- Você não muda, não é Miroku? – disse Inuyasha – Coitada da Sango por ter se casado com você.

- Olhar não é trair! – disse Miroku – E eu sou fiel a minha Sango...

Esse comentário arrancou sorrisos de Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru.

- É verdade, vocês sabem muito bem que eu nunca trai a Sango... – insistiu Miroku aumentando ainda mais as risadas.

Ficaram rindo até que o interfone tocou, anunciando a chegada da comida.

- Eu vou lá buscar – disse Sesshoumaru se levantando e saindo do apartamento.

Miroku olhou para Inuyasha e não conteve sua curiosidade.

- Por que o seu irmão não gosta da Kikyou? – perguntou ele – Você nunca me contou o motivo dessa raiva toda.

- Fique quieto, Miroku – disse Inuyasha – Esquece esse assunto. Eu não gosto de falar sobre isso.

- Está bem...

* * *

Rin terminou de arrumar as coisas em sua bolsa, e preparou-se para ir para casa, após a enfermeira do banco ter lhe dado o dia de folga. Encontrou Kagome na porta da sala dos funcionários, esperando para saber noticias dela.

- Está melhor? – perguntou Kagome.

- Agora sim – respondeu Rin amarrando os cabelos num rabo de cavalo – Pena que a enfermeira me mandou para casa. Eu queria muito ficar e...

- Calma, Rin – disse Kagome notando o nervosismo da jovem – Isso não vai desmerecer seu trabalho aqui. Pode ficar sossegada e ir para casa.

- Obrigada, srta Kagome. Eu nem posso imaginar perder esse emprego.

- Eu sei – disse a gerente – Quando eu entrei aqui, estava na mesma situação. Precisava trabalhar para pagar a faculdade, e para ajudar em casa.

- Sério? – disse Rin – E chegou a gerencia tão jovem?

- Para você ver onde pode chegar – disse ela – E trabalhando bem como você trabalha, aposto que logo você fará companhia a mim.

- Imagina, eu gerente – riu Rin – Eu não sou tão inteligente quanto a srta...

- Não seja boba – disse Kagome – Agora, mudando de assunto, viu aquele monumento que a ajudou quando estava passando mal?

- Aquele sr, eu me esqueci do nome...

- Sesshoumaru Nakami – lembrou a gerente – Ele agora é nosso cliente VIP. Creio que ele virá aqui muitas vezes.

- Que bom! – disse inocentemente.

- E ele parece ter gostado de você. Até perguntou sua idade.

- Isso não quer dizer nada – disse Rin envergonhada – Ele apenas me achou muito nova para trabalhar aqui.

- Tolinha... – riu Kagome acompanhando Rin até o estacionamento, onde a jovem entrou em seu Gol branco – Você não entende os homens, não é?

- Eu só não fico sonhando a toa – disse Rin – Obrigada por me ajudar, srta Kagome. Agora, deixe eu ir, que quando eu chegar em casa vou aproveitar para estudar um pouco, Tchau.

- Tchau! – disse a gerente voltando para o banco.

* * *

Miroku jogou a ultima caixinha de chop suey sobre a mesa de centro da sala, terminando o almoço de vez.

- Até que enfim, Miroku – disse Inuyasha – Pensei que ia comer a caixinha também.

- Calem-se – disse Sesshoumaru que voltava do banheiro – Vamos ao que interessa.

- Está bem – disse o irmão mais novo, sentando-se ao lado de Miroku.

- Eu arranjei um novo lugar para fazermos o "serviço" – disse Sesshoumaru enfatizando a última palavra.

- Ótimo – disse Miroku – Onde é?

- Banco Tókio Commerce – revelou Sesshoumaru sentindo que os outros ficaram um pouco surpresos – Algum problema quanto a isso?

- Não... – disse Inuyasha – Bem, tem um probleminha sim...

- Qual?

- É um BANCO! – gritou ele na última palavra.

- E? – perguntou Sesshoumaru com calma.

- E? E daí que nós nunca fizemos isso num banco – respondeu Inuyasha – Que eu me lembre, somos especialistas em museus.

- É sempre bom variar nos negócios, Inuyasha – disse Sesshoumaru – E esse banco é o mais rico de Tóquio.

- Por isso mesmo, dever possuir segurança máxima – disse Miroku.

Sesshoumaru se levantou e sem pressa caminhou até uma das paredes da sala, onde estava pendurado o seu maior tesouro.

- Vejam... – disse ele – Sabe o que é isso?

- Um quadro? – respondeu Miroku.

- Não... – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Para mim é a porra de um quadro – disse Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha, olha a boca – disse o irmão mais velho – E não é só a "porra" de um quadro. É um _Van Gogh._ Sabem o que é isso? É o _Girassóis de Van Gogh_, a pintura mais bela de todo o mundo. E está pendurada na parede do meu apartamento. Agora, me digam, se eu posso ter um quadro que vale milhões de dólares na parede da minha casa, posso ou não roubar um banco?

- Eu sempre pensei que fosse uma cópia – riu Miroku – Nunca imaginei que fosse o original.

- Você beberia água de chuva pensando que é champanhe, Miroku – disse Sesshoumaru – Agora, vocês topam ou não esse trabalho?

- Eu topo... – disse Miroku – É só planejar direitinho, e eu estou dentro.

- Eu faço o que for preciso para arranjar dinheiro – disse Inuyasha – Se tiver que ser um banco, que seja!

- Ótimo – disse Sesshoumaru – Agora, é claro que não podemos agir só nós três. Tenho que chamar mais alguns caras.

- Aconselho o Hakudoushi – disse Miroku – Ele já tem experiência nesse ramo de bancos.

- Quem mais? – perguntou Sesshoumaru – Conhece alguém em que podemos confiar, Inuyasha?

- O Tottousai, talvez...

- Ele está muito velho – disse Miroku – O Kouga talvez seja melhor.

- Nem fod...

- Inuyasha! – chamou a atenção Sesshoumaru.

- Desculpe, mas o Kouga nem a pau – continuou ele – Eu não confio naquele traste.

- Eu não tenho nada contra ele – disse Sesshoumaru – Miroku, você procura ele, está bem?

- Ok!

- Droga, Sesshoumaru – disse Inuyasha – Tanta gente...

- Então diga um nome – disse o irmão – Só um. Se existe tanta gente assim.

- A Sango! – disse Inuyasha.

- A Sango? – quase engasgou Miroku – Você enlouqueceu?

- Não – disse Inuyasha – A Sango é ótima para descobri senhas. E tenho certeza que vamos precisar dos serviços de um hacker para desligar alarmes e outras coisas.

- Não, não e não! – disse Miroku – A Sango não vai!

- Eu vou conversar com ela – disse Sesshoumaru – Tenho certeza que ela topa.

- A Sango está grávida! – disse Miroku surpreendendo os companheiros – Pronto, ela pediu que eu não contasse isso a vocês tão cedo, mas foi necessário.

- Cara, meus parabéns! – disse Inuyasha todo feliz – Você vai ser pai.

- Obrigado.

- Parabéns – disse Sesshoumaru sem entusiasmo – Mas, agora, quem vai nos ajudar com as senhas?

- Há muitos hackers perdidos por aí – disse Miroku – Podemos encontrar alguém.

- Espero que sim – disse Sesshoumaru – Pois temos apenas quatro meses para planejar e executar o roubo.

- Por que só quatro meses? – estranhou Inuyasha.

- Eu vou embora do Japão – revelou o irmão.

- Vai embora? Embora como? E para onde? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- Vou me mudar para a Austrália – disse ele – Acabo de comprar uma empresa de informática lá, e tenho quatro meses para assumir tudo.

- Pelo jeito você tem dinheiro sobrando, Sesshoumaru – disse Miroku – Por que precisa assaltar um banco, então?

- A empresa na Austrália está afundada em dividas – explicou ele – Eu a comprei com um dinheiro que ainda não tenho, por isso preciso do dinheiro do banco.

- Cara, você vai embora. O Miroku vai ser pai – disse Inuyasha pensativo – E eu? O que vou fazer da vida?

- Enquanto você continuar com a Kikyou, não vai conseguir fazer nada, além de pagar as contas dela – disse Sesshoumaru – É isso o que vai ser da sua vida, irmãozinho.

Inuyasha fechou a cara com o sarcasmo do irmão mais velho. E o pior é que tudo o que ele falara era a mais completa verdade. Enquanto estivesse com Kikyou, sua vida seria apenas atraso e não avanço.

- Amanhã, Inuyasha... – disse Sesshoumaru vendo que o irmão não prestava atenção – INUYASHA!

O irmão virou-se para ele assustado.

- O que foi? – perguntou ele.

- Preste atenção! – disse Sesshoumaru – Amanhã, você vai comigo ao banco. Você analisará bem o local, depois quero que encontre a planta da construção para mim. Miroku, você vai atrás dos nossos ajudantes, e também vai comprar todo o material básico que vamos precisar.

- Notebooks, escutas, câmeras... – disse Miroku.

- E armas – lembrou Sesshoumaru – Não se esqueça das armas...

- Ok! – disse Miroku.

- Então, que comece o jogo! – disse Sesshoumaru caminhando para a janela com um sorriso sutil nos lábios.

**Nova fic minha. Espero que gostem e mandem reviews. Vai ter bastante ação, romance, brigas, traições, como uma novela das oito. Para quem quer saber, os casais serão os básicos. Sessh/Rin, Inu/Kag/Kik, Mir/Sang e alguns outros personagens originais que vão entrar apenas para destruir alguns romances. Então, beijos e se lembrem de mandar reviews, para dizer o que acharam.**

**Lady-V.**


	2. Cada um com seus problemas, e soluções!

**Nota: Sei que vocês devem ter se perguntado: Mas que raios é isso? Eles estão no Japão, mas os carros são os que circulam no Brasil... Er, bem, como eu não tenho a mínima idéia de nomes de carros do Japão, eu coloquei uns brasileiros mesmo. Espero que não achem ruim. Agradeço as reviews, e espero que mandem mais (eu estou começando a enlouquecer, abrindo o e-mail 20 vezes por dia, de ansiedade...). No mais, boa leitura!**

_**Cada um com seus problemas, e soluções!**_

- VOCÊ O QUÊ? – gritou Sango ao ouvir da boca do marido que ele já espalhara a noticia de sua gravidez.

- Oras, Sango – tentou se explicar Miroku – Foi uma necessidade. O Sesshoumaru queria que você participasse com a gente...

- E DAÍ? – continuou a berrar – ISSO NÃO TE DAVA O DIREITO DE CONTAR SOBRE NOSSO FILHO!

- E o que você queria que eu fizesse? Que dissesse que você não ia aceitar fazer isso e pronto? Sabe como os irmãos Nakami são!

- Dissesse que eu ia topar – disse Sango se acalmando.

- O QUÊ? – foi a vez de Miroku gritar – Até parece...

- Até parece o quê? – indagou a esposa cruzando os braços irritada – Acha que eu só porque estou grávida perdi minha inteligência?

- Não é isso, Sango. O problema é que você vai estar com um barrigão enorme quando formos executar o plano. Isso não nos ajudaria em nada.

- Bem... – disse Sango – Eu sei disso, mas eu posso ajudar mesmo estando longe. Eu não preciso entrar no local junto com vocês e...

- Não! – disse Miroku firme – Você não está dentro!

- E por que não? – estressou-se Sango – De fora não há perigo...

- Que seja! – disse o marido – Ainda assim, eu me preocupo demais com você e nosso filho para deixar que se envolva nisso.

- Mas...

- Sem mas, Sango! Eu jamais me perdoaria se de repente as coisas dessem erradas, e nós fossemos pegos – disse Miroku – Acho que também não é sua intenção ter essa criança atrás das grades.

- Credo, Miroku! Vira essa boca para lá... – disse Sango batendo três vezes na madeira – Vocês são bons demais no que fazem, nada vai dar errado. Aliás, onde é que vocês vão agir dessa vez?

Miroku deu uma suspirada antes de responder a questão.

- Banco Tókio Commerce... – respondeu ele pegando um jornal de dias atrás em cima do criado-mudo ao lado da cama e fingindo ler.

- QUÊ?

- Sabia que você ia reagir dessa maneira – disse o rapaz passando a mão pelos cabelos negros curtos – Aliás, eu também fiquei surpreso quando o Sesshoumaru contou.

- Mas vocês são...

- Especialistas em museus? – permitiu-se completar a frase – Eu sei, e o Inuyasha também já lembrou isso ao Sesshoumaru. Mas o danado acredita mesmo que podemos fazer isso.

- Se o Sesshoumaru acha que é possível... – disse Sango ajeitando-se debaixo do lençol – ...é melhor também acreditarmos.

Miroku concordou com a cabeça, depois ficou pensando em silêncio.

- Hei, Sango? – chamou ele.

- Hã?

- Você sabia que aquele quadro que o Sesshoumaru tem na parede do apartamento dele é original?

- Claro! – respondeu Sango – Você achava que era uma cópia?

- Bem, eu...

- Ah, Miroku tolinho... – riu a esposa – Como se o Sesshoumaru fosse se contentar com uma cópia...

* * *

Sesshoumaru colocou a taça com vinho branco em cima da mesa de jantar, ao lado do pequeno quadro com o vidro estilhaçado. Sentou-se, encarando o diploma emoldurado, que conseguira com tanto sacrifício, e que agora, não passava de mais um pedaço de papel inútil.

"**_Faculdade de Medicina de Tóquio...Sesshoumaru Nakami, formado com honras nessa instituição..."_**- lia-se na folha, em ideogramas dourados.

- Quanto desperdício... – irritou-se, batendo a mão mais uma vez sobre o quadro e acabando de quebrar o que restava intacto do vidro – Tanto tempo gasto, para no fim, ser inútil...

Pegou a taça e virou o vinho garganta abaixo em um só gole. Levantou-se, deixando taça e diploma esquecidos sobre a mesa. Não adiantava mesmo ficar relembrando o passado, já que nada poderia ser feito para mudá-lo. Tinha perdido seu registro de médico, e mesmo que tivesse nascido para agir nessa área, nunca poderia fazê-lo.

- Graças a ela... – soltou as palavras misturada com um rosnado – Maldita...

Encaminhou-se para o quarto, onde a cama grande e vazia o esperava. Desfez-se das roupas, jogando-as pelo chão, embora detestasse fazer isso, e deitou-se. Dispensou o lençol, já que a noite estava quente, e apenas ajeitou um pouco o travesseiro. Ficou olhando para o teto, tentando pensar apenas em um plano para entrar no Banco Tókio. Sabia que seria um trabalho mais difícil que o habitual.

- Muitos alarmes, poucos seguranças... sensores lasers... o que mais?

Não conseguiu completar seus raciocínios, e acabou por dormir. Como planejado, o comprimido para dormir unido ao vinho fazia efeito bem mais rápido.

* * *

O olhar de Inuyasha encontrou o relógio no pulso pela décima vez em menos de 15 minutos. Os ponteiros marcavam exatamente 10 horas da noite, e Kikyou ainda não havia voltado para casa. Resolveu procurar algo para fazer um lanche na geladeira, só encontrando coisas indigestas para seu gosto, como saladas, arroz integral e outras comidas que com certeza ele acreditava ser útil apenas para pássaros.

- Maldição... – resmungou fechando a porta da geladeira com raiva – Nem comida decente tem...

Ouviu o barulho da tranca da porta da sala e correu até ela, pronto para dar um belo sermão na mulher. Quando a porta se abriu, Inuyasha encarou Kikyou com raiva, esperando que ela pelo menos dissesse onde estava. Mas a esposa apenas deu uma olhada para ele, depois passou direto.

- Não vai dizer nada? – perguntou ele segurando a raiva que estava sentindo.

- Dizer o quê? – disse Kikyou largando as cinco sacolas que trouxera sobre o sofá vermelho da sala.

- Onde esteve, por exemplo. Esse já seria um bom começo.

- Onde parece que eu estava? – disse ela apontando as sacolas – No shopping, meu querido.

- De novo, Kikyou? Sabe que não estamos tão bem de grana assim, para você poder ir ao shopping todos os dias.

- Seu irmão não tem um trabalho para você? – perguntou ela cinicamente – Então, logo estaremos cheios de dinheiro de novo.

- Não seja tonta, Kikyou – impacientou-se Inuyasha – Desde quando termos um "trabalho" significa que conseguiremos algum dinheiro com ele?

- Oras, poupe-me... – zombou ela – Desde quando o Sesshoumaru entra num jogo para perder? Se ele tem o trabalho, é garantido que terá retorno.

Inuyasha respirou profundamente, antes que explodisse de vez e chamasse a mulher pelo mesmo nome com que o irmão chamara. Kikyou riu do modo como ele havia ficado vermelho de raiva, e antes que a raiva dele voltasse, retirou de dentro de uma das sacolas um pequeno embrulho negro.

- Tome... – disse ela estendendo o embrulho para o marido – Eu comprei para você...

Inuyasha arrancou o presente da mão de Kikyou, escutando um "Ai" em troca. Rasgou o papel de seda sem nenhuma delicadeza, e abriu a embalagem plástica, encarando com um pouco de indiferença o conteúdo.

- Isso é uma camisola... – disse ele – Eu não me lembro de usar esse tipo de coisa...

- Não seja bobo, querido – disse Kikyou arrancando a camisola da mão dele – Você vai vestir isso sim, mas em mim!

- Vestir em você? – disse ele começando a esquecer a raiva – Qual a graça? O melhor é arrancar isso.

- É o que você fará em seguida... – disse Kikyou maliciosamente jogando a camisola sobre o ombro e caminhando para o banheiro – Primeiro, vamos tomar um belo banho de banheira...

- O que você planeja, Kikyou? – perguntou o marido já deixando um sorriso se formar no canto da boca.

- O que eu planejo? Tudo! – disse ela – Ou melhor... nada! Vamos deixar que tudo aconteça sem nenhum plano...

Ela entrou no banheiro, depois colocou a cabeça para fora da porta.

- Vai ficar aí? – perguntou ela jogando uma das peças da roupa que usava no corredor.

Inuyasha sorriu, e esquecendo de vez de todas as compras absurdas da mulher, caminhou devagar até o banheiro, pronto para receber sua recompensa por mais uma divida contraída.

* * *

_Piii Piii Piii Piii..._

Rin passou a mão pelo criado-mudo, procurando pelo despertador que tinha um barulho insuportável. Desligou o alarme, sem abrir os olhos para se certificar do horário.

- Droga... – resmungou se sentando na cama – Não consegui dormir direito essa noite...

Só então abriu os olhos, encarando os números digitais do relógio, marcando 6 da manhã. Vestiu o robe por cima do pijama, e calçou as já velhas pantufas de zebra e desceu para a cozinha da casa da tia, encontrando um bilhete sobre a mesa.

"_Fui ao mercado, volto logo... Tia Kai. Seu café está pronto..."._

Olhou para o fogão, onde uma bandeja coberta por um pano de prato escondia seu desjejum. Comeu rápido, e correu para de volta para o quarto. Tinha se lembrado que hoje o chefe da matriz do Banco Tókio visitaria a filial onde ela trabalhava. E ouvira os outros funcionários dizer o quanto ele era exigente em relação ao modo como os funcionários se vestiam e cuidavam da aparência.

- Acho que vou estreá-lo... – disse ela abrindo o guarda-roupa e pegando um conjunto de calça e terninho salmão que comprara há alguns meses, mas que não tinha coragem de usar apenas para trabalhar – Você custou tanto... Espero que me dê sorte.

Jogou-o sobre a cama, depois escolheu os sapatos certos para usar com o traje. Após se vestir, colocou-se frente ao espelho do próprio guarda-roupa, fazendo um esforço enorme para passar um delineador nos olhos sem tremer. Um batom rosa claro completou a maquiagem, já que o belo rosto não necessitava mesmo de nenhum outro recurso.

Juntou as pastas e cadernos que carregava todos os dias, e saiu de casa, pronta para mais um dia de trabalho, seguido por uma noite cansativa na faculdade de Matemática.

* * *

- Bom dia! – disse Kagome sorrindo como sempre – Como está linda hoje!

Rin não conteve um sorriso encabulado com o elogio.

- Está chamando muita atenção? – perguntou ela olhando para a roupa – Acha que exagerei?

- De jeito nenhum! – disse firme Kagome – Está maravilhosa. Chamativa está aquela ali... – disse apontando para umas das caixas que vestia um decotado vestido vermelho – Acho que ela pensou que teria festa aqui hoje...

As duas sorriram discretamente, até que Kagome foi chamada por um dos gerentes Premier, deixando Rin livre para ajeitar suas coisas no caixa 2.

- Ele está chegando... – ouviu um dos funcionários comentar.

"É ele..." pensou sentindo um nervosismo "È o chefe da matriz...".

Ajeitou as notas altas de dentro do caixa, e separou os cheques que seriam entregues ao pessoal do depósito central naquele dia. Olhou de relance para o senhor que entrou pela porta dos funcionários, passando o olho pelos caixas e seus respectivos funcionários, como se procurasse algum pequeno defeito para apontar. A primeira vitima foi o rapaz a dois caixas do seu, repreendido pela desorganização na gaveta de dinheiro.

O senhor, que Rin percebeu usar óculos escuros, aproximou-se em silêncio, parando ao seu lado, e procurando por algo num papel que segurava.

- Rin Tomyio? – indagou o senhor fazendo-a virar o rosto para olhá-lo.

- Senhor? – disse ela feliz por não ter gaguejado.

- A srta é a nova funcionaria? É um prazer conhecê-la.

- A honra é minha, Sr. – disse ela baixando a cabeça respeitosamente.

- Apenas um conselho... – disse o homem – Não misture os cheques de outro banco com o nosso.

- Oh! – disse ela olhando para o erro cometido – Desculpe minha desatenção, senhor.

- Sem problema – disse o senhor sorrindo – Você parece bastante competente.

- Obrigada, senhor! – Rin disse com um discreto sorriso no rosto.

Logo o chefe da matriz deixou os caixas de lado, indo observar o trabalho dos gerentes da área VIP. Rin suspirou aliviada por não ter tido um de seus ataques de timidez exagerada.

- Bom, agora o dia será como sempre... – sussurrou ela – Daqui em diante é fácil.

* * *

Inuyasha atendeu o celular sem muita pressa. Os olhos pesavam com o sono, e ele quase não reconheceu o numero no visor.

- Fala! – disse atendendo.

_- Onde você está, Inuyasha? _– perguntou uma voz irritada do outro lado da linha.

- Em casa... – respondeu bocejando – Por que, Sesshoumaru?

_- Não marcamos de nos encontrar no Banco Tókio às 10?_

- Sim, que horas são? – perguntou procurando pelo relógio de pulso que havia sumido durante sua noite com Kikyou.

_- Dez horas!_ – disse irritado Sesshoumaru – _Ou melhor, dez e um agora! Vem agora para cá!_

Inuyasha tentou dar uma desculpa, mas o telefone foi desligado na sua cara. Olhou para o lado da cama, onde a mulher dormia sossegada. Levantou-se e vestiu a primeira roupa que encontrou no guarda-roupa, saindo sem fazer barulho.

Encontrou a empregada da casa pelo caminho até a porta, e recusou o chá que ela lhe ofereceu.

- Se eu tomar chá verde a essa hora, eu morro pelo caminho – disse ele rindo.

* * *

Sesshoumaru estava dentro do carro, olhando pelo espelho retrovisor para uma caixa de madeira trancada com um cadeado digital colocada no banco de trás.

- Espero que ninguém roube o banco antes de mim... – disse para si mesmo – Eu teria um ataque se perdesse isso...

Desviou o olhar quando ouviu alguém bater no vidro.

- Até que enfim... – disse ele sem abaixar o vidro.

Pegou a caixa e saiu do carro, olhando bem para os lados, numa precaução certamente inútil.

- O que é isso? – perguntou o irmão mais novo apontando o objeto.

- Algo que vou guardar no cofre – respondeu olhando o irmão de cima a baixo, vestindo uma calça jeans desbotada e camiseta preta – Você não tinha uma roupa melhor para vir aqui?

- Relaxa, Sesshoumaru – disse ele – O que importa para os caras ali dentro é que está na sua conta, e não o Armani que você usa – referiu-se ao terno caro do irmão.

- Vamos! – disse Sesshoumaru – Temos uma reunião com a gerente geral do banco. Ontem ela me mostrou onde ficava o cofre, mas não o abriu, pois é proibido abri-lo sem que seja para guardar algo nele, ou retirar algo.

- Certo – disse Inuyasha – Então, agora vamos ver por dentro da belezinha?

- Exato. Comporte-se como gente, por favor!

- Eu sou gente... – disse o irmão ofendido.

- Não arranje briguinhas, está bem?

- Ok!

- Vamos!

* * *

Kagome viu de sua mesa quando Sesshoumaru entrou no banco, carregando algo nos braços. Olhou para Rin, esperando que ela tivesse notado a chegada dele também, mas ela estava concentrada com o trabalho.

O olhar de Sesshoumaru virou-se na direção dos caixas, procurando justamente por Rin. Deixou um meio sorriso aparecer no rosto, alegre por ela estar bem.

- Quem é a gerente? – perguntou Inuyasha que correu para alcançá-lo, depois que teve que mostrar tudo o que guardava no bolso ao ser parado na porta automática.

- A de cabelos negros... – respondeu Sesshoumaru – Usando o vestido azul...

- Hum... – fez Inuyasha ao notar a beleza da gerente – Belo banco...

- Cale-se!

Kagome veio até eles, e curvou-se em respeito.

- Bom dia, Sr Nakami – disse ela – Fico feliz que tenha mesmo decidido confiar seu tesouro, como o sr mesmo o chamou, ao nosso cofre.

- Bom dia – respondeu Sesshoumaru puxando Inuyasha pelo braço – Este é meu irmão, Inuyasha Nakami...

- É um prazer – disse Kagome – Vejo que são bem parecidos.

- Não exagere – disse Inuyasha sorrindo – Meu irmão não se ofenderá se disser que eu sou o mais bonito.

Kagome sorriu com a brincadeira do rapaz. Sesshoumaru preferiu manter seu ar sério, mesmo tendo vontade de socar o irmão ali mesmo.

- Vamos aos negócios? – perguntou Kagome recebendo sorrisos de ambos os irmãos.

* * *

- Próximo! – disse Rin dispensando mais um dos clientes. Olhou para os lados apenas para movimentar o pescoço, então notou a presença do rapaz que a ajudara no dia anterior.

"Ele voltou..." pensou ela "Se eu puder, depois agradecerei a ele por me ajudar".

* * *

- Pronto! – disse Kagome após a demorada operação de abertura do cofre – Aqui estamos.

- Ótimo – disse Sesshoumaru olhando com atenção para todos os lados – Creio que não devo me preocupar com a segurança, não é?

- Com certeza, não! – disse Kagome sorrindo – O Banco Tókio Commerce é o mais seguro de todo o Japão.

- Seguro como? – perguntou Inuyasha que aproveitava para também olhar o cofre com cuidado – Há câmeras de vigilância aqui dentro?

- Hã? – fez Kagome sem entender aquela preocupação.

- Oras, srta Kagome – disse Inuyasha sorrindo – Imagine que você vem aqui para guardar algo de valor inestimável. E imagine que há câmeras, e atrás dessas câmeras, há um segurança nada confiável, olhando com ambição para a sua jóia... Eu não me sentiria seguro num banco como esse...

- Bom, entendo sua preocupação – disse ela – Mas é necessário termos câmeras aqui dentro. E nosso pessoal da segurança é muito confiável. E as câmeras ficam numa posição que torna impossível visualizar o que os clientes estão guardando em suas gavetas.

- Bem melhor – sorriu Inuyasha – Me sinto mais confortável assim.

Sesshoumaru olhou discretamente para os cantos do teto, buscando algum ponto que indicasse as tais câmeras.

"Nada..." confirmou uma suspeita "Então, só podem estar...".

Olhou para o chão, onde nos cantos havia alguns pequenos furos, com certeza onde as câmeras estavam instaladas.

"Por isso ela disse que estavam numa posição que não era possível ver o que os clientes guardam".

- Então, Sr Nakami? – chamou Kagome – O que o sr pretende confiar ao nosso cofre?

Sesshoumaru colocou a caixa sobre a mesa que ocupava a parede contrária às gavetas do cofre. Digitou uma senha no cadeado digital, que confirmou sua abertura com um "click" que ecoou por toda a sala. Abriu devagar a caixa, deixando aquela expectativa nos presentes.

- Espera um pouco, Sesshoumaru – disse Inuyasha colocando a mão sobre a caixa e impedindo sua abertura – A srta vai ficar olhando?

- Quem? Eu? – perguntou Kagome embaraçada pelo modo que o rapaz a olhava – Er, bem... É que eu sou a única que tem permissão, e "dever" de estar aqui quando algo é guardado no cofre.

- Por quê? – insistiu Inuyasha sem notar o olhar feroz do irmão.

- Porque eu preciso saber se o que está no cofre é o que foi mesmo descrito no formulário que eu entreguei ontem ao seu irmão. Imagine, alguém diz que está guardando uma jóia de milhões de dólares, mas na verdade é apenas uma bijuteria. Aí, se o banco for assaltado, teríamos um grande prejuízo pagando por algo que não valia nada.

- Então o banco costuma ser assaltado freqüentemente? – continuou Inuyasha.

- Não! – disse Kagome tentando acalmar o rapaz – Nosso banco é o mais seguro de Tóquio, como eu disse. Nunca sofremos um assalto.

"Tem sempre uma primeira vez..." pensou Sesshoumaru entediado.

- Então... – Inuyasha tentou lançar mais uma pergunta, mas foi interrompido pelo irmão.

- Será que você me permite terminar isso logo, Inuyasha? – disse Sesshoumaru – Eu pretendo fazer algo mais do meu dia, além de ficar dentro desse cofre.

- Ah, desculpa aí! – disse o outro retirando a mão da caixa.

Kagome não conseguiu evitar arregalar os olhos quando viu o que havia na caixa.

- Isso é verdadeiro? – perguntou ela.

- Sim... – limitou-se a responder Sesshoumaru.

- Nossa, nem em museus eu vi algo tão valioso... – disse Kagome tentando encostar um dedo na pintura, a qual foi afastada pelo dono.

- Não toque, por favor! – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Oras, como sou tonta – riu a gerente – Esqueci o quanto isso é precioso para ter minha digital impressa nele. Desculpe.

- Não foi nada – disse o sério rapaz, enquanto o irmão parecia pouco interessado no que ele guardava ou não no cofre.

Terminado todos os procedimentos, Kagome entregou a chave da gaveta 162-A nas mãos de Sesshoumaru, e se retiraram do cofre. Inuyasha aproveitou todas as chances que teve de vasculhar a sala com o olhar, antes que a porta fosse novamente fechada.

Sesshoumaru olhou para o relógio no pulso, marcando 12:45 hrs.

- Acho que já está tudo certo, não é srta Kagome? – perguntou ele ansioso para sair dali.

- Claro, tudo correto – respondeu a gerente – Os senhores já podem ir se quiserem.

- Ótimo – disse Inuyasha – Estou morrendo de fome.

Atravessaram o corredor que os levaria de volta à ala comum do banco, cruzando pelo caminho com alguns dos caixas que retornavam do almoço.

- Sr Kanami? – chamou uma voz um pouco distante – Sr Kanami?

- Kanami? – disse Inuyasha se virando para ver se era com eles.

Viu uma jovem de cabelos negros que esvoaçavam com a corrida que ela dava pelo corredor para alcançá-los.

- Sr Kanami – disse Rin finalmente chegando junto a eles.

Sesshoumaru se virou e encarou a jovem sorridente e esbaforida, trajando seu conjunto salmão, que na opinião dele não fazia jus à beleza da jovem.

- Nakami! – disse Inuyasha entrando na frente de Rin.

- O quê? – perguntou ela sem entender.

- É Nakami! – corrigiu ele novamente – E não Kanami!

- Deixe-a, Inuyasha – interferiu Sesshoumaru – Ela não tem a mínima obrigação de acertar nosso nome.

- Desculpe – disse Rin sorrindo – Sr Nakami, eu gostaria de agradecer pela sua ajuda ontem.

- Fico feliz que tenha melhorado – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Foi só fazer exatamente o que mandou – disse ela – Comer algo salgado e beber bastante água.

- Rin, o Sr Nakami precisa ir embora – disse Kagome tentando não ser mal-educada.

- Desculpe, de novo – disse Rin – Eu queria apenas agradecer mesmo. Não queria tomar muito do seu tempo.

- Não o fez – disse Sesshoumaru – E não precisa me agradecer, srta Rin Tomyio.

- Veja, agora estou envergonhada – disse a jovem – Você se lembrou do meu nome corretamente, e eu confundi o seu.

- Sem problema – disse Sesshoumaru voltando a caminhar – Aliás, srta Rin, seu sobrenome está na lista, não é?

- Lista? – perguntou ela imaginando se havia alguma lista de funcionários bons ou maus rolando pelo banco – De que lista está falando?

- A telefônica... – disse ele – Se eu quiser telefonar, ou algo assim...

- O quê? – disse abobada e tomando uma cotovelada de Kagome – Ah, claro! Está sim na lista. Pode ligar... se quiser, é claro!

Kagome esperou apenas que os dois saíssem de perto para mostrar sua animação.

- Não disse que ele tinha gostado de você? – disse ela – Aposto que ele vai ligar ainda hoje.

- Não sei... – disse Rin desconfiada – Talvez ele tenha dito isso apenas por educação.

- Educação? – disse Kagome colocando as mãos na cintura – Educação seria ele apenas dizer tchau.

- Kagome, pense comigo – disse Rin – Pelo menos 70 da população adulta desse país tem um celular. Ele nem ao menos cogitou perguntar diretamente o numero do meu, como acreditar que não foi só por educação?

- Ah, não sei – disse Kagome – Talvez ele tenha esquecido de perguntar e...

Nesse momento um dos seguranças apareceu no fim do corredor e chamou por Rin. A garota foi até ele, e recebeu algo nas mãos, que fez com que um sorriso enorme se formasse em seu rosto. Ela voltou correndo para perto da amiga, mostrando um pedaço de papel.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Kagome curiosa.

- O telefone dele! – respondeu Rin toda alegre.

- Do celular?

- Exatamente... – disse ela mostrando o papel – E ele ainda escreveu...

- Ligue hoje à noite... – leu Kagome juntando-se a amiga na comemoração – Ai, Rin, que legal!

* * *

- Você se interessou por aquela garota, Sesshoumaru? – perguntou Inuyasha para o irmão que destravava o carro.

- Ela é bonita... – respondeu Sesshoumaru – E parece ser legal.

- Mas, certamente não é o seu tipo de mulher – cutucou o irmão mais novo.

- Existe tipo de mulher, Inuyasha? – perguntou ele – Para mim são todas mulheres.

- Mas essa daí não é como a maioria com quem você sai... Geralmente você só sai com aquelas modelos, capas de revista...

- E nunca encontrei uma que prestasse – explicou Sesshoumaru entrando no carro – Todas eram fúteis e sem-graça.

- Mas bem que eu queria ter uma daquelas sem-graça comigo – zombou o irmão.

- Você já tem uma sem-graça em casa, irmão – devolveu Sesshoumaru com sarcasmo – Aproveite ela.

- Há há... – fingiu rir Inuyasha – Muito engraçado, Sesshoumaru.

- Amanhã, às 11 da manhã – disse Sesshoumaru dando partida no carro – Você e Miroku, sem falta, na minha casa... Agora sai de perto do carro.

- Está bem – disse Inuyasha se afastando enquanto o irmão saía cantando pneu – Tchau para você também.

**Gente, agradeço as reviews que me mandaram pelo primeiro capítulo, e peço que sejam bondosos e continuem me prestigiando com a opinião de vocês. Quero dizer que estou cheia de idéias para essa fic, sendo assim, não demora muito outro capítulo já estará disponível. Respondendo algumas questões das reviews:**

**Sim, a fic foi um pouco baseada no filme 11 Homens e Um Segredo.**

**A Sango vai aparecer, e bastante. Não é porque ela está esperando um filho do monge sem vergonha que eu vou dar descanso para ela.**

**A Rin e a Kagome vão entrar na vida dos protagonistas sim, e primeiro, as coitadas vão é de gaiatas, mas depois... bom, esperem para ver.**

**Bom, beijos a todos, e os meus mais sinceros votos de um Feliz Natal, e que no ano de 2006 seja repleto de alegrias e inspirações para todos nós.**

**Adios, hasta 2006!**


	3. Encontros e desencontros

_**Encontros e desencontros.**_

Após uma forte e rápida chuva de verão, o céu mostrava-se limpo novamente, como uma cortina que se abre em um grande teatro para a apresentção de seus astros: uma maravilhosa lua cheia e suas coadjuvantes de uma bela noite, as estrelas. Olhando da janela de seu apartamento, cuja vista abrangia toda a capital, Sesshoumaru perdia-se em pensamentos, pouco se importando com aquele maravilhoso espetáculo sobre sua cabeça. Preocupava-se mais com os planos para seu próximo golpe. O olhar estava perdido na paisagem, mas a mente o fazia enxargar claramente cada detalhe do protegido cofre do Banco de Tokio.

"Câmeras no chão..." repassou aquela informação diversas vezes "Trancas eletrônicas...".

Passou a mão pela cabeça, inquieto pelo fato de que a única pessoa boa o suficiente para entrar no sistema de dados do banco era Sango, e esta no momento era uma opção indisponível.

"Teremos que arranjar alguém tão bom quanto ela..." pensava enquanto a mão direita se enfiava no bolso de uma pequena maleta em cima de um aparador e retirava um palmtop "Não conheço ninguém com a habilidade da Sango".

Começou a fuçar na agenda de endereços, mantida em sigilo com a ajuda de uma senha no pequeno aparelho, procurando nomes que pudessem lhe ser úteis. Quase derrubou o palmtop quando ouviu o telefone celular, jogado sobre o sofá, tocar aquela entediante melodia de quando recebia uma chamada desconhecida.

- Droga! - reclamou desligando o aparelho e caminhando devagar para atender o telefonema – Quem pode ser?

Conferiu o número no visor antes de atender, e estava com o pensamento tão longe que sequer lembrou-se que podia ser a garota do banco, Rin, e atendeu de forma impaciente.

- Fala! - disse frio.

A pessoa do outro lado hesitou em prosseguir por um instante, tirando o pouco de delicadeza que restava em Sesshoumaru.

- O que você quer? - perguntou ele com a voz baixa, mas bastante amedrontadora.

_- É o Sr Sesshoumaru Nakami?_ - uma voz feminina quase infantil perguntou do outro lado da linha.

- Não... - respondeu irritado – É o Dalai Lama! Quem está falando?

Não houve resposta, então ele desligou na cara da ousada menina que lhe passava um trote certamente. Jogou o celular novamente no sofá, sentando-se depois ao lado dele, e voltando a fuçar os nomes no palmtop. Demorou uns dois minutos para que a mente pudesse agir com coerência, e ele notasse que aquela voz no telefone não lhe era desconhecida.

- Merda! - xingou quando finalmente se lembrou de ter dado seu número de telefone para Rin – Merda! Merda! Merda!

Desta vez foi o palmtop que foi jogado sobre o sofá, enquanto as mãos agarravam a pequeno aparelho telefônico, e procurava pelo número da última ligação. Retornou a chamada, esperando que se fosse mesmo Rin, o perdoasse pela falta de educação. Ouviu o barulho de chamada, passando a mão pela testa, ansioso pelo atendimento.

- Atenda... - pedia ele – Por favor...

* * *

Rin olhou para o identificador de chamadas e reconheceu o número do telefone. Sentada no sofá de sua casa, com a tia ao lado assistindo um programa na tv, segurava-se para não roer as unhas enquanto ouvia ansiosa aqueles toques da campainha. 

- Não vai atender? - perguntou a tia já irritada com o barulho que a impedia de escutar seu telejornal direito.

- Não sei...

- É o rapaz para quem você acabou de ligar?

- Ele mesmo...

A tia rapidamente jogou-se sobre Rin, agarrando o telefone e o levando até o ouvido, para espanto da sobrinha.

- Alô? - disse a tia séria.

_- Olá... eu..._

- Quem está falando? - interrompeu a tia decidida a devolver a indelicadeza com que Rin fora tratada.

- _É Sesshoumaru Nakami..._

- Oras, se não é o Dalai Lama! - debochou a tia, para desespero de Rin, que escutava tentava em vão tirar o telefone da mulher.

_- Perdoe minha grosseria, mas é que eu imaginei que fosse uma pessoa de quem eu não gosto e..._

- Acha que pedir perdão adianta? - a mulher elevava a voz a cada palavra – Seu grosso, mal-educado, sorte sua eu não saber onde encontrá-lo...

- Tia! - Rin quase gritou – Me dê esse telefone!

- Ah, Rin – a tia continuou tentava evitar que a jovem pegasse o telefone – Esse cara é um baita de um grosseirão...

Do outro lado da linha, Sesshoumaru sentia-se envergonhado pela situação desencadeada. Escutava a voz de Rin exigindo da suposta tia o aparelho, enquanto a "gentil" mulher continuava a chamá-lo de vários adjetivos nada simpáticos.

A contenda durou pouco menos de um minuto, com Rin saindo vencedora no embate. Logo a voz quase infantil se mostrava dona total do telefone.

- Alô? - disse ela um pouco esbaforida.

- _Rin?_

- Sr Sesshoumaru Nakami? - disse ela tentando manter a voz firme – Olá!

- _Primeiro quero pedir minhas mais sinceras desculpas pelo acontecido há pouco..._ - disse Sesshoumaru – _Eu juro que atendi o telefone sem me lembrar que poderia ser você, e como ando recebendo trotes de alguma pessoa sem ter o que fazer, atendi já com cinco pedras na mão..._

- Imagine... - disse Rin sorrindo – Não foi nada. Eu entendo o que é isso. Ás vezes acontece isso aqui também...

- Tonto! - esbravejou a tia já sem se importar com seu jornal na tv – E você é muito boba, Rin...

A jovem franziu a testa em retaliação aos comentários da tia, e ouviu Sesshoumaru pedir desculpas também a mulher que o xingara tanto.

- Ela aceita suas desculpas – disse Rin fazendo com o dedo indicador sobre os lábios um sinal para que a tia ficasse quieta.

- _Está ocupada?_

- Não... - disse ela olhando para o relógio que mostrava quase nove da noite – Cheguei agorinha da faculdade, aí resolvi ligar para você.

_- Pretende ir dormir agora? - _perguntou Sesshoumaru deixando a garota envergonhada, já que já estava vestida com seu adorado pijama.

- Não... - respondeu ela cobrindo-se com um lençol como se o rapaz pudesse vê-la através do aparelho e descobrir que ela mentia – Por quê?

_- Quer dar uma volta?_

Os olhos dela se arregalaram. Ouvira mesmo aquilo?

- Uma volta? - repetiu ela ainda incerta – Agora?

_- Se não puder..._

_- _Posso! - interrompeu Rin quase gritando – Quero dizer... eu adoraria.

_- Então eu vou te pegar_ – disse ele com naturalidade – _É só me dizer onde está..._

- Em casa! - respondeu com voz descontrolada de novo – Eu estou em casa...

_- Diga o endereço, e estarei aí o mais rápido possível..._

Rin mordeu o canto da boca, enquanto o olhar buscava a desbocada tia ao seu lado.

- Um momentinho... - ela pediu ao rapaz, tapando o bocal do fone e se dirigindo à tia – Tia Megumi, eu preciso mesmo de um favor...

- Humpf! - fez a tia já imaginando o que seria – Eu ficarei quieta se ele vir aqui...Está bom assim?

- Eu amo você, tia! - disse a garota toda animada e tirando a mão do fone – Sesshoumaru?

_- Sim?_

- Vou passar meu endereço...

Assim que desligou o telefone, Rin saltou do sofá como uma gazela. Chutou as pantufas longe e correu escada acima, chegando cansada ao quarto.

- Preciso me exercitar mais... - reclamou de sua facilidade para se cansar enquanto abria o guarda-roupa – Vejamos o que eu posso usar...

Separou um monte de roupas, acreditando na previsão de Sesshoumaru, que havia dito que demoraria pelo menos meia hora até chegar em sua casa. Escolheu algo discreto, uma saia até os joelhos branca e de tecido leve, unido à um top da mesma cor, coberto por uma jaquetinha _jeans_ que a protegeria do fraco vento da noite. Tomou um banho rápido, e se vestiu. Olhou para uma sandália de salto rázoavel para calçar nos pés, mas lembrou-se que não era muito amiga desses tipos de sapatos, e não queria levar um tombo já no primeiro encontro com Sesshoumaru. Optou por algo seguro, uma sandálinha indiana baixa. Prendeu os cabelos em um coque, mas julgou-se "tão professora¹" com aquele visual e logo os soltou de novo. Nos lábios, um brilho rosa foi julgado maquiagem suficiente para o encontro. Pegou a bolsa que estava sobre a cama, e desceu para a sala, sentando-se ao lado da tia, já adormecida no móvel, aguardando com ansiedade a chegada de Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Os olhos dourados encararam mais uma vez o relógio digital no painel do carro. Já se aproximava das dez e meia, e ainda estava perdido em um trevo que supostamente daria acesso ao bairro onde Rin morava. 

- Como pode? - perguntou-se irritado – Conheço essa cidade tão bem, mas nunca ouvi falar desse bairro...

O jeito era pedir informação. Parou o carro em um acostamento, e sem nenhum púdor abordou um apaixonado casal que se entretia sugando o pulmão um do outro.

- Com licença! - ele pediu após pigarreae para chamar a atenção.

O casal se largou momentaneamente, e o rapaz um pouco constrangido o indicou o caminho certo.

- Obrigado! - disse Sesshoumaru voltando ao Porsche negro estacionado no meio-fio – E cuidado. Aqui há muitos ladrões...

Partiu, observando pelo retrovisor o casal se enfiar em seu carro e abandonar o perigoso local. Riu da mentira falada, e riu ainda mais quando se lembrou que ele mesmo era um ladrão. De alto nível, mas definitivamente ladrão.

Em menos de cinco minutos encontrou a rua onde Rin morava. Daquele momento em diante, jamais erraria novamente aquele caminho, pois tinha uma memória excepcional. Encontrou o número 52 da estreita rua, e parou o carro em frente à pequena, mas bela casa. Desceu, ajeitando a camisa negra social, largada charmosamente para fora da calça _jeans _também negra e desbotada, e procurou pela campainha na cerca baixa que circundava o imóvel.

- Um sino? - ele estranhou ao deparar-se com tão inusitado objeto – Mas...

Olhou para os lados, julgando se o som do sino causaria muito estardalhaço na vizinhança. Prevenido, achou melhor ligar para Rin, pedindo que ela o encontrasse ali fora.

* * *

Rin, que nesse momento já havia retornado ao quarto, pensando seriamente em trocar de roupa, escutou o telefone tocar e desceu correndo as escadas. Por sorte a tia já havia ido se deitar, e ela podia atender sem esconder sua angústia. Afinal, era o telefone de Sesshoumaru que o identificador de chamadas mostrava, e pela demora dele, imaginou que não haveria mais nenhum encontro. 

- Alô? - a voz saiu falha.

_- Rin?_

- Oi?

_- Eu já estou na frente da sua casa..._ - ouviu a voz firme de Sesshoumaru – _Eu não toquei o "sino" pois imaginei que isso ia fazer um barulho danado..._

Um sorriso enorme se formou no rosto de Rin. Ela abriu uma parte da cortina, notando o rapaz encostado no carro.

- Já "tô" saindo! - disse ela desligando e pegando a bolsa.

* * *

Apesar dos dez minutos que já estavam dentro do carro, pouco assunto fora encontrado pelos dois, deixando no ar uma atmosfera incomôda. Rin olhava para fora, parecendo ter medo de encarar Sesshoumaru. Ele, mantinha o olhar atento na direção, desviando-o para a garota esporádicamente. 

- O que estuda? - perguntou ele após mais de um minuto de silêncio mortal.

- Matemática...- respondeu ela rápido – Quero ser professora.

- Já desvendou a _Teoria de Fermat²_? Perguntou ele atraindo o olhar dela.

- Você a conhece? - perguntou Rin surpresa.

- Sim... - disse ele – Li sobre isso em algumas revistas...

- Nossa, muito legal – disse ela sorrindo – Já sai com caras que nem sequer sabiam o que são números primos... e você...

- Espera aí – disse Sesshoumaru sorrindo – Eu não disse que sei resolver o teorema... apenas já li sobre isso...

- E quem é que consegue resolver aquilo? Mas o simples fato de saber o que é, já demonstra que você não é uma pessoa qualquer.

Calou-se assim que percebeu o modo como falava. Perguntou-se se não estava parecendo muito bajuladora, e o que Sesshoumaru pensaria dela. Resolveu mudar de assunto, para também não ficar parecendo uma CDF de faculdade.

- Já sabe onde vamos? - ela perguntou notando que não seguiam na direção do centro, onde ficava a agitação.

- Comer – respondeu prontamente.

- Comer? Mas...

- Você já jantou? - ele mesmo completou – Eu já imaginava isso. Por isso mesmo vamos comer algo diferente...

- Diferente? - perguntou Rin sem imaginar o que poderia ser.

Mas cinco minutos e chegaram ao local. Rin leu o luminoso no alto do recatado imóvel ao lado de sua janela, e sorriu surpresa.

- "Gelateria Ícaro"? - ela repetiu em voz alta.

- Acho que você consegue comer um sorvete pelo menos, não é? - perguntou Sesshoumaru educadamente abrindo a porta do carro, como fizera para que ela entrasse.

- Certamente... - respondeu a garota – Acho que aguento uns dois ou três _sundaes_...

- Quando você vir o _sundae _deles, aposto que vai querer comer mais do que três apenas... - brincou Sesshoumaru.

* * *

- Miroku olhou de soslaio para a mulher que adentrava o salão. Mais que depressa sentiu uma dor forte no rim, e virou com um sorriso descarado para a esposa que estava sentada ao seu lado. 

- He he, Sango – disse ele com a maior cara-de-pau – O que eu fiz?

- Descarado! - disse ela se levantando e pegando a bolsa de cima da mesa – Vamos embora, pois o local aqui está muito mais interessante para você do que para mim.

Miroku seguiu a mulher em direção a porta. Saíram do _Night Club_ quando já passava das onze da noite. Sango esperou que o marido abrisse a porta do carro para ela entrar, mas o olhar dele encontrou uma moça do outro lado da rua, vestindo uma micro-saia e um top tomara-que-caia.

- Hei, Don Juan? - Sango chamou séria – Se não parar de olhar para aquela mulher e abrir a porta para mim, vamos ter uma conversinha em casa.

Miroku engoliu seco. As "conversinhas" da mulher nunca eram agradáveis, com ele sempre levando a pior no fim das contas. Correu para o lado do passageiro, abrindo a porta e acomodando a esposa com todo carinho no banco. Até mesmo o cinto ele mesmo colocou nela.

- Já está melhorando – disse Sango – Mas vamos ver até chegar em casa.

Meia hora depois, quando finalmente estacionaram em frente ao sobrado em que moravam, ambos olharam surpresos para o carro de Inuyasha parado na garagem.

- O que ele está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Sango soltando o cinto e descendo do carro.

- Posso imaginar... - disse Miroku também descendo do carro.

* * *

Inuyasha quase teve um infarto quando bateram no vidro do carro o assustando. 

- Você está louco, Miroku? - perguntou ele irritado - Eu estava tirando um cochilo...

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou o amigo – Não, não fala! Deixa eu imaginar... - Miroku levou a mão ao queixo e fingindo pensar muito – Já sei! Você e a Kikyou brigaram?

- E não? - respondeu Inuyasha abrindo a porta do carro e mostrando uma bolsa no banco do passageiro – Dessa vez ela me mandou embora.

Miroku explodiu numa gargalhada, mas logo se conteve ao notar o rosto nada alegre do amigo.

- Desculpa aí, amigão! - disse ele dando um tapinha nas costas de Inuyasha – E o que você vai fazer agora?

- Agora, agora mesmo... - disse o amigo - eu queria pedir para você e a Sango me deixarem passar a noite aqui... Mas é só hoje, eu juro!

- E seu irmão? - perguntou Miroku vendo sua expectativa de uma noite _caliente_ com sua esposa ir para o beleléu – Não pode ir para o apartamento dele?

- Deixa de ser ruim, Miroku – disse Sango chegando perto dos dois – Você pode dormir aqui sim, Inuyasha. Eu vou arrumar o quarto de hóspedes para você.

- Obrigado, Sango. E além do mais, o Sesshoumaru não estava na casa dele. E o porteiro não gosta de mim, não deixaria eu esperar nem em frente ao prédio.

- Vamos entrar – chamou Sango abraçando Miroku – Assim você conta para nós o que aconteceu... Quero dizer, se você quiser contar, é claro!

* * *

Rin ficou boquiaberta ao ver os sorvetes estampados no _menu._

- Eles são desse jeitinho – disse Sesshoumaru – Não são só bonitos na foto, como em outros lugares.

- Eu vou pedir esse aqui – disse Rin apontando uma das fotos – Parece delicioso!

Sesshoumaru fez os pedidos, e em pouco tempo o garçom voltava trazendo duas belíssimas taças decoradas com frutas tropicais sobre um delicioso sorvete de chocolate e marshmallow. Fizeram um trato de comerem todo o sorvete que aguentassem, depois veriam quem era o vencedor da 1ª Olimpíada do Sorvete, nome dado por Rin à estranha competição.

Embora Rin tivesse adorado o sabor do sorvete, não conseguiu passar daquela primeira taça. Já Sesshoumaru venceu por uma pequena casquinha de baunilha, comemorando a vitória com um enorme copo de água.

Quando sossegaram, esperando que o corpo fizesse a digestão dos sorvetes, é que puderam enfim conversar de forma a se conhecerem um pouco mais.

- Então, aquela adorável mulher que me atendeu é sua tia? - perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- É... - disse Rin envergonhada – Eu peço mil desculpas pelo que ela falou ao telefone, ela não é muito simpática...

- Eu é quem devo desculpas à você – interrompeu ele – Afinal, fui eu quem atendi o telefone de um jeito rude primeiro. Jamais faria aquilo se soubesse que era você, eu juro.

- Esquece isso. Eu sei como é atender o telefone sem saber quem é e ser um pouco antipático.

Sesshoumaru se endireitou na cadeira ao ouvi-la falar sobre o banco. Aquele assunto era bastante interessante, não só para conhecer melhor a jovem à sua frente, como também para conhecer melhor alguns detalhes do lugar onde ele agiria num futuro próximo.

- É muito estafante o trabalho no banco? - ele perguntou fingindo pouco interesse.

- Não muito... - respondeu ela – Mas como eu sou a mais nova, o pessoal joga todo o trabalho sujo nas minhas costas. Acredita que até uns dias atrás eu ainda fazia cafézinho para o pessoal?

- Eles sempre fazem isso com os novatos. Até mesmo quando eu me formei eu passei por isso.

- É verdade... - ela disse se lembrando de algo que ele dissera – Você era médico, não era?

Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça confirmando. Esperava que Rin não se aprofundasse naquele assunto, pois não gostava de falar sobre aquilo.

- Aí você trocou de emprego – continuou ela – Virou empresário na área de informática, não é isso?

- Exato.

- Rapaz de coragem – ela elogiou – Mudar tão radicalmente de ramo exige muita coragem.

- Nem tanta coragem... - ele comentou se lembrando do verdadeiro motivo para ter deixado de ser médico – Às vezes o destino nos empurra para outro caminho.

- Assim como eu... Pensava em entrar na faculdade de Artes Plásticas, mas depois me apaixonei pelos números...

Sesshoumaru deixou escapar um sorriso discreto com o modo como ela gesticulava enquanto falava. Conversaram sobre a faculdade um pouco mais, descobrindo até mesmo alguns professores que tiveram em comum. Uma olhada discreta da jovem para o relógio fez com que ele se lembrasse que Rin não era tão livre quanto ele. Chamou o garçom e pediu a conta.

- Acho que já podemos ir, não é mesmo? - ele perguntou com um sorriso.

- Bem que eu gostaria de ficar mais, mas... - a garota enrubesceu um pouco - ... sei que minha tia vai encher o saco se eu voltar muito tarde.

- Melhor assim. Ruim seria se fosse uma largada na vida...

- Verdade.

Os dois deixaram a sorveteria e se dirigiram ao carro. Um pouco mais solta em relação ao rapaz, Rin ousou até mesmo criticar as músicas que ele escolhia no som do automóvel.

- Ópera não dá! - ela disse com um sorriso largo e abrindo a bolsa, buscando por algo em seu interior – Coloque esse cd!

Sesshoumaru pegou o cd na mão e o olhou por alguns segundos. Com uma expressão de "tudo bem" colocou o cd no aparelho de som e esperou pelas primeiras notas da canção.

- Vou ser sincero – disse ele – Jamais imaginei que colocaria um cd do Brian Adams para escutar, mas até que não é tão ruim.

- Ele é maravilhoso – ela comentou fechando os olhos para cantar um pequeno refrão da música - **_"I don't wanna let you go, so I'll stand in your way... I never needed anyone like I need you today... Do I have to say the words?...²"_**. Essa música é a minha preferida.

- Nunca ouvi – confessou ele com um sorriso irônico, ligando o carro – Vamos?

Rin apenas balançou a cabeça concordando, e continuou com a dublagem da música, e para alegria de Sesshoumaru, a jovem até que tinha uma voz boa o bastante para cantar.

* * *

- Então, como sempre, o problema é dinheiro? - disse Miroku estendendo uma xícara com chá para Inuyasha. 

- Sempre – ele admitiu – Não dá para deixar passar todas as loucuras da Kikyou. Só esse mês eu já paguei o equivalente ao valor do meu carro, zero, em compras de roupas. Ela quer acabar comigo.

- Sei que esse conselho é meio radical – disse Sango que estava sentada ao lado de Inuyasha – Mas será que não está na hora de vocês repensarem esse casamento? Vocês já não se dão bem há um bom tempo... é briga atrás de briga.

- Ainda assim... - disse Inuyasha – Eu gosto da Kikyou. Desde quando eu a conheço? Desde quando éramos crianças, não? Assim como vocês dois. Não posso fingir que é fácil deixá-la assim, sem mais nem menos.

- Sem mais nem menos? - Sango quase gargalhou com a frase do amigo – Há três anos que vocês brigam sem parar por causa de dinheiro, de falta de respeito por parte dela... Sinceramente, Inuyasha, já está mais do que na hora de você partir para alguma coisa melhor.

- Hmm... - Miroku deixou um som escapar da boca, e colocou a mão no queixo, pensativo.

O olhar de Miroku parecia indicar um dos infalíveis conselhos do amigo em poucos segundos. Sango e Inuyasha ficaram olhando para ele, esperando a explosão de sabedoria do rapaz.

- Acho que coloquei muito açucar nesse chá... - comentou Miroku quase derrubando os amigos no chão.

Sango se levantou do sofá, arrancando a xícara da mão do marido.

- Eu vou deitar – disse ela – Se quiserem continuar conversando, podem ficar sossegados...

- Eu vou mesmo bater mais um papinho com o Mi... - Inuyasha começou a falar quando viu o amigo, atrás da esposa, gesticulando que não era para ele continuar a conversa - ...er, pensando bem, eu acho que eu também já vou me deitar.

- Tem certeza? - perguntou Sango – Você parece que precisa de alguém para conversar e...

- Imagine... - disse ele – Eu já estou morrendo de sono... Uahhh! - Inuyasha fingiu um bocejo.

- Então, boa noite! - disse Sango indo para a cozinha para levar as xícaras – Você sabe onde é o quarto já, fique à vontade.

Miroku esperou a mulher sair da sala e aproximou-se do amigo.

- Valeu, Inuyasha – disse ele com uma cara de pervertido – Você salvou a minha noite...

- Você fica me devendo essa...

* * *

O Porsche estacionou em frente à casa, enquanto seus ocupantes soltavam os cintos de segurança sem muita pressa. 

- Adorei aquela sorveteria – disse Rin – Certamente vou voltar lá um dia...

- Certamente – ele confirmou – Se quiser podemos ir amanhã.

- Amanhã? - Rin sorriu com a expectativa de um novo encontro – Claro que quero... - o sorriso deu lugar a uma expressão de frustração com algo que ela se lembrou – Espera... amanhã?

- Tem algum outro compromisso?

- Sim... - ela respondeu chateada – Não é bem um compromisso. Eu tenho que levar minha tia à praia. Eu prometi que a levaria esse fim de semana.

- Tudo bem – disse Sesshoumaru – Podemos ir um outro dia. Você só voltará no domingo?

- Sim...

Ambos ficaram em silêncio, criando coragem para abrir a porta e deixarem o carro. Rin parecia um pouco mais pensativa, e por um momento balançou a cabeça negativamente, como se porcurasse afastar uma idéia tola.

- Algo errado? - ele perguntou.

- Bem... - ela disse sorrindo envergonhada – Por um minuto eu pensei em convidá-lo para ir junto... mas...

- Mas?

- Mas... seria muito abuso meu, não é mesmo? Além do que, eu nem sei se você pode ficar viajando assim, sem mais nem menos... e ainda tem minha tia, que com certeza vai criar algum momento embaraçoso e...

- Eu adoraria ir – Sesshoumaru a interrompeu – Mas não para ficar até domingo...

- Não? -disse ela desfazendo o sorriso animado de segundos antes.

- Eu tenho algumas coisas para fazer no domingo, mas adoraria ficar o dia de amanhã inteiro na praia com você, e até mesmo com sua tia.

Rin adorou a idéia. Passaria o dia com ele, e quem sabe até conseguissem ficar longe da tia, evitando os comentários nada agradáveis dela. Marcaram de se encontrar às 9 da manhã, ali mesmo na casa de Rin. Desceram do automóvel, indo de encontro ao portão.

- Bom... - disse Sesshoumaru olhando para o relógio – Sua tia não vai reclamar muito... ainda não é uma da madrugada.

Ela sorriu, encostando-se no portão para procurar a chave da casa dentro da bolsa. Sesshoumaru esperou pacientemente que ela encontrasse o objeto, antes de dar por encerrada a noite.

- Pronto! - disse ela exibindo o chaveirinho de Piu-Piu com algumas chaves – Consegui encontrar...

Sesshoumaru segurou a mão onde o chaveiro balançava fazendo um barulhinho irritante. A outra mão dele foi de encontro ao pescoço da jovem, retirando algumas mechas de cabelos que estavam caídos ali. Levou sua boca com calma até a dela, dando tempo suficiente para que Rin o afastasse se não desejasse o beijo.

Rin não recusou o beijo. Congelou no tempo por um instante, ao sentir os lábios quentes do belo rapaz contra o seu, mas logo recuperou o movimento, deixando sua mão agarrar a dele, apertando entre as duas palmas o chaveiro infantil. O beijo começou tímido, apenas o contato dos lábios mesmo, como num filme antigo. Mas quando Sesshoumaru puxou Rin um pouco, unindo seu corpo ao dela, foi impossível manter aquele clima inocente. A língua dele procurou, exigiu tocar a dela, e teve sua ordem recebida sem nenhuma barreira. O beijo agora era mais sensual, ardente, assim como qualquer filme com Brad Pitt e Angelina Jolie. Não durou mais que dois minutos, mas foi o suficiente para aquecer os dois o bastante para serem obrigados a se separar rapidamente.

- Bom... - disse ele recuperando aos poucos o controle – Acho que é bom terminarmos a noite agora, não é? Amanhã teremos muito tempo para... conversar dessa maneira.

- Certo... - concordou Rin ofegante – Acho que já é mesmo hora de eu entrar.

Despediram-se com mais um beijo, sem tanta ânsia, mas também sem um conservadorismo exagerado. Ambos sabiam que de onde havia saído aquele outro beijo ainda saíriam muitos outros, por isso não precisavam se apressar com nada.

Rin esperou o Porsche desaparecer no fim da rua, antes de dar um pulo de alegria e correr para dentro de casa. Deparou-se com a tia sentada no sofá, na escuridão, quase dando um grito com o susto.

- O rapaz é bonito! - comentou a tia séria – E parece rico também... Se for os dois, eu aprovo o seu casamente agora mesmo.

- Ai, tia... - Rin falou sorrindo – A sra adora brincar, não é?

A tia olhou para a sobrinha séria.

- Não estou brincando... - disse ela – Aprovo o casamento mesmo!

Rin subiu as escadas para o quarto ainda entorpecida pelo beijo. Sabia que sonharia a noite inteira com ele. Só no alto da escada se lembrou que devia falar para a tia que o levaria para a praia.

"Ah... amanhã cedo eu conto..." pensou rindo com a simples imagem do olhar da tia para o rapaz.

* * *

Sesshoumaru abriu a porta do apartamento e atravessou a sala escura, indo direto para mesa de escrivaninha onde estava a secretária-eletrônica. A voz robótica da máquina o informou sobre quatro mensagens, e ele logo apertou o botão que as revelava. 

_Primeira mensagem... mensagem recebida hoje às 21:45 horas..._

"_- Sesshoumaru. Aqui é a Kikyou... se seu irmão estiver aí, manda ele me ligar. Eu preciso muito conversar com ele... obrigada, tchau!"._

- Brigaram... com certeza... - comentou esperando pela segunda mensagem.

A voz do aparelhoinformou que a outra mensagem fora recebida apenas 10 minutos depois da primeira, e novamente era Kikyou procurando pelo marido.

- Espero que tenha notado que aqui ele não veio, cunhadinha...

A terceira mensagem também era de Kikyou, cinco minutos depois e com um pouco menos de educação.

"_Olha, Sesshoumaru... se o Inu estiver aí, é melhor mandar ele me ligar logo... Eu já estou de saco cheio dessa palhaçada... tchau!"._

- Eu mereço mesmo... - comentou entediado – Até já sei de quem é a quarta ligação.

"_Cansei! Cansei mesmo! Se vocês dois acham que eu sou estúpida, podem ter certeza que acharam isso da pessoa errada. E quanto a você Sesshoumaru, fica protegendo seu irmão como se tivesse mesmo algum sentimento protetor com ele. Seu falso! Você e ele merecem mesmo ser da mesma família..._

Um clique no botão _stop_ interrompeu a ladainha de Kikyou. Sesshoumaru não precisava ficar escutando ofensas da cunhada, por quem não nutria simpatia nenhuma. Ainda mais depois de tudo o que ele passara por causa das sandices da mulher do irmão. Sentou-se no sofá, permanecendo na sala escura, apenas pensando no que levaria para a praia, quando o telefone tocou. Esperou primeiro que a secretária-eletrônica atendesse, pois se fosse Kikyou não atenderia.

"_Porra, Sesshoumaru!"_ - a voz feminina nada combinava como palavreado vulgar - _"Por que você está ajudando o Inuyasha, hein? Fala para ele atender logo essa droga de telefone, senão eu vou aí buscá-lo e..._

Foi o que bastava para que Sesshumaru perdesse a paciência e atendesse o telefone.

- Então vem, Kikyou – disse ele com a voz baixa mas firme – Vem aqui, eu vou gostar muito que faça isso. Mas só para você saber antes: O seu marido não está aqui, e não o vi a noite toda. Mas se ainda assim você quiser vir, saiba que eu vou esperá-la. E juro por minha alma que te darei a surra que aquele imbecil do meu irmão não tem coragem de te dar!

_- O quê? - _Kikyou parecia ainda mais nervosa – _Isso é uma ameaça?_

- Ainda é só uma ameaça – disse ele – Mas pode vir, pois eu vou cumprir com o que disse, pois já estou cansado de ouvir sua voz irritante perguntando sobre o Inuyasha. Vai procurar ele em outro lugar, e me deixa em paz!

Desligou o telefone e arrancou o fio que o conectava à parede. Respirou profundamente, tentando diminuir a tensão que estava sentindo. Só mesmo sua cunhada conseguia tirá-lo do sério, e fazê-lo agir da mesma forma de um adolescente.

Deixou a sala, disposto a dormir e deixar o irmão e a mulher dele de lado. Conhecera uma pessoa maravilhosa, e não deixaria a lembrança daquele beijo entre os dois se apagar por conta de brigas de família. Tirou toda a roupa, jogando-se nú na cama. Não demorou muito para que o sono o levasse por sonhos desconexos e agradáveis. O dia seguinte guardava surpresas inimagináveis para ele e Rin, e outros também.

_**1) Teorema de Fermat: Se alguém que lê essa fic é doido o suficiente para estar fazendo a facul de Matemática sabe do que se trata. Eu só sei que é um cálculo esquisito que muitos matemáticos tentam resolver, e nunca chegam ao fim dele. Fiquei sabendo disso através do meu amado Franklin...**_

**_2) Ai, ai, essa música: A música cantada por Rin é "Do I have to say the words?" do Brian Adams. Eu amo essa música, e ia usá-la na minha outra fic À sombra da meia lua, mas como não me veio nenhuma outra para usar nessa fic, eu a peguei. Então, não me achem sem criatividade se de repente lerem a outra fic e verem a mesma música. E aconselho que a escutem, eu pelo menos amo. Sei que ela é um pouquinho "velha", de 92, e que a maioria nunca vai ter ouvido falar dela, mas espero que gostem._**

**Perdoem minha demora, mas às vezes o tempo parece correr mais rápido do que gostaríamos, e terminar algumas coisas planejadas se tornam impossíveis. Espero que gostem desse capítulo, e quero dizer que no começo dessa fic eu vou primeiro juntar todos os personagens num grupo de conhecidos, pois só assim a trama vai se desencadear. Isso significa que ainda vai ter muito romance e briga antes deles irem aos "finalmente", ou seja, assaltarem o banco. Agradeço de coração as reviews dos dois primeiros capítulos, e peço também de coração que continuem mandando reviews e deixando essa que vos escreve subindo pelas paredes de tanta felicidade.**

**Abraços e beijos...**

**Lady...**


End file.
